Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems use radio frequency to provide a contactless data link for collecting information without need for line of sight or concerns about harsh or dirty environments that restrict other automatic ID technologies such as bar codes. RFID may also be used as a data carrier wherein information may be written to and updated on a RFID tag.
RFID systems utilize of a number of components including tags or transponders, handheld or stationary readers, data input units and system software. RFID tags come in various shapes, sizes and read ranges including thin and flexible “smart labels” which can be laminated between paper or plastic. RFID tags and labels have come in roll form wherein the tags and labels are applied to a surface for usage.
RFID has been used for many applications such as vehicle and personnel access control and tracking, vehicle security systems, product and asset tracking, supply chain automation, product payment and customer loyalty, product and asset tracking, livestock identification, document management, etc.
Efforts regarding such systems have led to continuing developments to improve their versatility, practicality and efficiency.